


Hearing Aids

by Moonscar



Series: The Forbidden Avenger Chatroom [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Deaf Character, Deaf Clint Barton, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hearing aids, Humor, Laser Tag, M/M, Mother Hen Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Teasing, Texting, chat fic, chatroom, chatroom fic, christmas mention, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonscar/pseuds/Moonscar
Summary: CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: GUYS GUYS GUYS I NEED YOUR HELPSheBeSneaky: yes?Spider-Burrito:  what!?CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS: I LOST MY HEARING AIDSIronPopTartMan: AGAIN!?!?





	Hearing Aids

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : GUYS GUYS GUYS I NEED YOUR HELP

 **SheBeSneaky:** yes?

 **Spider-Burrito** :  what!?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : I LOST MY HEARING AIDS

 **IronPopTartMan** : AGAIN!?!?

 **IronPopTartMan** : how do you lose them so easily!?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : your guess is just as good as mine- 

 **IronPopTartMan** : don't expect me to help you find them

 **Spider-Burrito:** i'll help!

 **Spider-Burrito** : when did you last use them?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yesterday before going to bed? or before my shower? i usually put them in the box where they are supposed to go

 **IronPopTartMan** : we should just like, stick them to your ears permanently, i know i made them extremely hard to fall off and all, considering our jobs, but you still somehow lose them so often? i just? how?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : okay look- whenever i take off my shirt with the hearing aids on, they fall off. how is that 'hard to fall off' ?

 **IronPopTartMan** : oh shut up, just look for your own hearing aids instead of having the kid look for you

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yeah yeah, i'm on it

**CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : UUGGHHH, This is taking SO LONG-

 **IronPopTartMan** : YOU'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR ONLY 5 MINUTES!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : your point?

 **IronPopTartMan** : unbelievable-

**Spider-Burrito** : guys i think i found them! 

 **Spider-Burrito:** wait no those are batteries, sorry- 

 **Mr.Jesus** : valid effort

 **CoolScienceBro** : Is no one gonna mention that batteries look nothing like hearing aids?

 **SheBeSneaky** : of course not, their all idiots

 **CoolScienceBro** : ... I mean, true-

**CaptainMotherHen** : Have you thought about looking in the vents?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : already done- they weren't there

 **IronPopTartMan** : we really need to put a tracker in them, like, so badly

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : why don't you?

 **IronPopTartMan** : to try and teach you a lesson about losing your things!

 **FalconsAreCool** : The only lesson your gonna teach him is that no matter how often he loses his things, he\ll find them again

 **IronPopTartMan** : but that problem would on increase if i put a tracker in, wouldn't it?

 **FalconsAreCool** : He wouldn't lose them if he always knows where they are

 **IronPopTartMan** : fine, i'm not putting in a tracker to spite him

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : *GASP* how DARE you!

 **CoolScienceBro** : Tony, what you just said sounds strangely familiar to what Peter said a few days ago

 **PopTartLover** : Like Father like Son

 **PopTartLover** : No offense Brother

 **MischievousSnek** : none taken

 **Spider-Burrito** : i'm not his son-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : that, is what we call daddy issues

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : and denial, just like your father-

 **IronPopTartMan** : blocked, deleted- your not allowed to speak to me ever again, or the kid

 **Spider-Burrito** : and suddenly i'm not looking for your hearing aids-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : WAIT NO PLEASE-

 **Spider-Burrito** : sorry not sorry

 **Mr.Jesus** : I don't know if that was well deserved or not

 **MischievousSnek** : i suppose it depends on perspective 

**CaptainMotherHen** : Have you thought about asking FRIDAY where they are?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : OMG YES- THANK THE LORD JESUS

 **Mr.Jesus** : your welcome

 **Mr.Jesus** : i have healed you with the technology of today

 **IronPopTartMan** : i made his hearing aids? 

 **Spider-Burrito** : ssshhhh

 **IronPopTartMan** : but kid he can't just claim it's he healed clint with _my_ technology

 **Spider-Burrito** : SSSSSSHHHHHHHH

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Jesus-

 **Mr.Jesus** : Yes

 **SheBeSneaky** : you guys are unbelievable

 **CaptainMotherHen** : You love us

 **SheBeSneaky** : sadly

**FalconsAreCool** : why were your hearing aids in a coffee mug?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : hm

 **FalconsAreCool** : WHY WERE YOUR HEARING AIDS IN A COFFEE MUG?!

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : a magician never reveals their secret

 **FalconsAreCool** : THAT MAKES LITERALLY NO SENSE

**Spider-Burrito:** guys! guys! i have an idea!

 **IronPopTartMan** : oh no

 **Spider-Burrito** : i take full offense to that

 **Spider-Burrito** : anyways! what if we all went to play laser tag?

 **PopTartLover** : Laser Tag? That sounds like a very fun activity!

 **PopTartLover** : What is it?

 **Mr.Jesus** : it sounds dangerous

 **MischievousSnek** : if it's dangerous, i'm in-

 **Spider-Burrito** : oh no! it's not dangerous at all unless you don't follow the rules, or smack face first in a wall- it's basically where we split people into multiple teams, or everyone against the others, and we shoot at each other and if you hit someone you get a point, if you hit them in the chest you render their laser gun useless for 60 seconds- it's not real lasers though! so don't worry!

 **MischievousSnek:** the fact that it's safe ruined all the fun-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i think that's an amazing idea actually- sounds like fun! 

 **SheBeSneaky** : yeah, i approve

 **CaptainMotherHen** : Have you guys done laser tag before?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : yeah, me, Nat, Laura and the kids all went once-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : you can't stab people in the back though, since you can't shoot your own team members

 **Spider-Burrito** : actually, the place i'm suggesting let's you- i'm pretty sure they do it just so that the workers can laugh as people accidentally shoot their own team mates-

 **IronPopTartMan** : well, i guess i'll book a day for us all to go?

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I suppose we can all have a day off, relax and all

 **Spider-Burrito:** can we just acknowledge the fact that the people who own the place will have an aneurysm when they realize the _avengers_ are going to a fucking laser gun places-

 **IronPopTartMan** : i mean, that's a given

 **SheBeSneaky** : confident are we?

 **IronPopTartMan** : would you expect any less of me?

 **SheBeSneaky** : of course not

 **IronPopTartMan** : exactly

 **FalconsAreCool** : omg 

**Spider-Burrito** : so, when is it gonna be? 

 **IronPopTartMan** : after christmas, i don't think we will all have the time to go before then

 **IronPopTartMan** : about that- who is gonna be here for christmas and who is gonna go away?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : i don't know yet? me and laura have been thinking of having christmas over at the tower but she needs to ask the kids

 **IronPopTartMan** : okay, anyone else?

 **Spider-Burrito** : i mean, i don't know? aunt may said that she'll try to take a day off, but i don't know if she would come here or i would go to where she lives now if she does get a day off?

 **Mr.Jesus** : i always forget you don't live here indefinitely-

 **Spider-Burrito** : i mean, i might as well? i'm basically living here until i'm 18 to finish school- and then it all depends on which college i go to- that isn't for another couple years though

 **IronPopTartMan** : yeah, i'm glad to have you around kid-

 **IronPopTartMan** : everyone else staying? i know scott won't be with us, so that isn't an issue-

 **CaptainMotherHen** : I think that's everyone-

 **IronPopTartMan** : ... we have so much food to prepare-

 **CoolScienceBro** : Good luck-

 **IronPopTartMan** : just for that comment, your forced to help me cook, you to peter

 **Spider-Burrito:** why me?

 **IronPopTartMan** : because i said so

 **Spider-Burrito** : okay?

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : he just wants to spend some quality dad and son time, accept it-

 **FalconsAreCool** : why do you do this-

 **CAWCAWMOTHERFUCKERS** : BECAUSE IT'S TRUE- I'M A FATHER, I CAN SMELL THE DAD TENDENCIES FROM MILES AWAY-

 **FalconsAreCool** : I'm not denying it, just saying that you have to let them realize it themselves

 **IronPopTartMan** : wow, betrayed by you as well? i should have expected it-

 **FalconsAreCool** : you really should've, what made you trust me in the first place?

 **IronPopTartMan** : good point-

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long guys! I'll try to post on Christmas though! =D I just sort of got blocked with this one... I don't like it that much- ANyways! Leave a comment and tell me if you liked it! =D


End file.
